In the field of outdoor electrical fixture maintenance, protection from environmental elements, particularly rain, landscape sprinklers, bubblers, and water is critical to the function and use of the electrical components. Specifically, this is an issue with outdoor electrical boxes with removable covers, which typically house electrical connections, cords, and receptacles above ground for electricians to easily access. Outdoor electrical wiring is normally required by electrical code to be enclosed in an electrical box. It is often not a viable option to store the electrical box or electrical components underground for protection from the weather. As a result, the structural integrity of the electrical boxes is often compromised by weather and water damage from landscape watering, resulting not only in a damaged or unusable electrical box, but also a risk of electrocution to the electrician or homeowner.
Typically, an electrical box consists of a hollow rectangular prism with at least one side open. Wiring extends from the walls of the electrical box into an interior space, accessible through the open side of the electrical box. To protect and insulate these electrical components from environmental elements, the open side of the electrical box is closed off with a removable flat front plate or cover, secured to the electrical box with screws inserted through the face of the front plate into support structures or threaded internal bosses. A gasket is secured between the front plate and electrical box in attempt to create a watertight seal and protect the electrical components. While the front plate should suitably shield the inside of the electrical box from environmental elements, it must also allow and maintain accessibility to the inside electrical components.
This current system, however, does not adequately protect the inside of the electrical box, putting the electrical components at risk, particularly to water damage and corrosion. As a result of the water damage, the front plate, screws, and internal bosses are subject to corrosion and rust. The front plate can fall off of the electrical box due to corroded threads on the internal bosses, thus allowing the electrical box contents and electrical components to fall out of the electrical box. With enough moisture inside of the electrical box, a small current will flow, resulting in electrolysis and augmenting the corrosion. Furthermore, if the screws are rusted in place, the electrician may be completely prevented from accessing the internal electrical components. Any attempt to remove rusted screws, now rusted in place, will damage the boss strip and render it nonfunctional for new screws.
Once corroded, the threaded holes in the internal boss are no longer usable (due to old screws being rusted in place or stripped screw holes) and a new front plate cannot be installed on the damaged electrical box due. Instead, the entire electrical box must be replaced, a time consuming and costly repair due to the wires running through the electrical box. Currently, a large amount of time and money is devoted to regularly repairing or replacing these electrical boxes. Cheap alternatives to repair the electrical box and damaged cover, such as duct tape or plastic ties, are not weather resistant or safe and are unsightly.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an alternative and effective replacement cover system and complementary installation method that allows a new cover to be installed on current electrical boxes regardless of the degree of corrosion on the internal threads, thereby eliminating the need to completely replace current electrical boxes. It is an object of the present invention to provide and install safe replacement covers that create an effective watertight seal to prevent damage to the inside of the electrical box while maintaining ease of accessibility into the inside of the electrical box, reducing both time and money required for the maintenance and upkeep of electrical boxes.